Sometimes I Hate my Father's Timing
by Kyla Beaton
Summary: "Because….I love him and I'm tired of being kept away from the man I love because of you laws!" I yelled at her scared for my lifemate. my first fanfic oneshot hope its ok...Refers to Gabriel and Francesca as Skylar's parents


**Disclaimer I do not own any rights to the characters or anything this story is based off of. I just love the books hope you enjoy**

_**Chapter 1: Mistakes…..**_

I should have not brought him home to do this. I should have gone to his house. But no I had to think my parents would be out still….just my luck when I finally get alone with my lifemate Gabriel bursts into my room cause he thought I was being attacked….here's how it went…..

"Skylar where are your parents?" -Dimitri asked-"should I be here if their gone."

No. I wasn't really allowed to have anytime alone with guys. "I heard that" he grumbled.

Damn! Oh wait he heard that to…

"Dimitri we should be allowed to at least talk we are lifemates and it won't be to long till you claim me…or at least I hope not." I replied hoping he wouldn't leave.

When he just looked at me all I could think of doing is kissing him. What would it feel like would it be soft or hard, passion filled or innocent, sweet or rough?

"Skylar I can hear you right now you're not making easy on me." He said in a husky voice. Ok well he won't kiss me so…

He looked confused. It was funny a mighty Carpathian warrior confused by a 17 year old girl. I giggled. If he won't kiss me I'll just see for myself.

"Skylar, I will kill anyone who touches you. Your mine accept it!" He growled. Then I leaned towards him. "I know. I just want a kiss." I said pouting as he didn't take the hint. So I have to do this myself.

I turned to my lifemate looked him in the eye and kissed him. It was heaven better than I ever thought it could be! I got so wrapped up I didn't notice until his shirt was halfway up that my hands were even there. God he was a good kisser. My legs felt weak before he even deepened the kiss and when he did I thought I was gonna die from the pleasure. Then I felt his hand lightly touching the side of my breast and I moaned. I was hoping for more when he was gone no more kiss, no more touching but instead I saw Gabriel pushing him into my bedroom wall looking ready to kill and Francesca running to stop him.

"What are you doing! She's not of age your not to touch her!" Gabriel roared in his face.

"Stop it Gabriel there has to be an explanation don't damn her to a half life by killing him! I would rather die than hurt my daughter that way get your hands off him!" Francesca said trying to soothe him even thought she herself wanted to hurt him for touching Skylar.

Those words got to him the only card that would…Lifemate. He kills Dimitri he by default either kills me or makes me an empty she something he would never do no matter what.

"Gabriel it was me who started it not Dimitri." I said softly knowing he could hear me plain as if I'd shouted it. 'I love you' I thought to Dimitri.

'I love you as well but you should have let me handle it!' he replied

"Why would you do that Skylar you know the laws of our people!" Francesca all but screamed at me "you both could have died for this why would you be so reckless!"

"Because….I love him and I'm tired of being kept away from the man I love because of you laws!" I yelled at her scared for my lifemate

She stared at me like I'd grown a new head. I never yell fight or fuss I'm quite calm and laid back most the time. But it broke when my father's hand went around my lifemates neck close to hurting him. Then my father finally let him go once free Dimitri came right to me and held my close to ease my pain and worry about him.

"As I have said before if you fail to keep her safe and happy I will be forced to step in Gabriel" The words came out a harsh growl as my mother started to sob at the thought of losing me.

"Dimitri! Stop your upsetting my mother and I won't have that no matter how much I love you.-" I basically snarled as my father laughed I turned to him "- but I won't take threats on my lifemate easy either what were you thinking!"

"What was I thinking you know how we feel Skylar with your past I don't trust it you don't know what a Carpathian can be like when he finds his lifemate its dangerous and rough on him.-" My father deiced to tell me like he had a hundred times before "- You need to stop acting like a child over this and accept the fact you must wait. Also when I come home and see my daughter making out with a man umpteen times her age I have a feeling I have a right to freak out."

"What you father is trying to say is we are worried about your past coming back to haunt you. We don't want you hurt." My mother tried to soothe me….

'I'm sorry Skylar my actions are unforgiveable.' I heard in my mind

"Now if everyone doesn't mind I'd like to talk to Dimitri alone for a few minutes before he's forced to leave. Is that ok?' I asked calmly as I could

"Of course dear-" my mother said knowing how I felt"-I'll speak with you later." As she said the last part she all but dragged my growling father out of my room.

"That was embarrassing." I said trying to break the silence he didn't reply so I looked at him. "Have you feed you usually don't come to me without feeding but you look strange today."

"No but because of that I should leave" he said softly. I shook my head "No come take what I freely offer to my lifemate as a sign of love"

By the look on his face you would have thought I'd slapped him across the face and accused him of cheating (not that he could one a male finds his lifemate it's impossible for him to care about another) "No Skylar-" he said and ripped my heart out "- I'm need more then I could ask from you I will return in a few day to see you."

And with that he was gone and tears started to roll down me cheeks… "I love you" he said in my mind "don't cry"


End file.
